


"Inexperienced"

by un_altro_paio_di_maniche



Category: YuuriVoice
Genre: F/M, Flustered OC, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_altro_paio_di_maniche/pseuds/un_altro_paio_di_maniche
Summary: This takes place right after a certain cam show audio that's only available to yuurivoice patrons. (The gist: listener pays a visit at night, sometime after the ice cream date, and happens upon Al in the middle of a "show" with his door cracked open. He's too preoccupied to notice.)
Relationships: Alphonse (YuuriVoiceOC)/original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	"Inexperienced"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why all his doors were unlocked. That was Yuuri's doing. Suspend your disbelief, my friends.

Alphonse stood and stretched with a sigh. He turned to head toward the bathroom and stopped cold. 

He could see the door cracked open, and me, slack-jawed on the other side. And he was still very nude and very... messy. 

His expression shifted quickly in realization. "Oh, shit, I completely forgot about the open invitation." 

I did my best to compose myself, dragging my gaze away from him, hoping he'd cover up. A towel, a t-shirt-- _anything_ to help me return to my senses. "I-it's fine," I stammered, annoyed at my very obvious blush. "I can just come back some other time. You told your…" I grasped for the word, "your _audience_ that you were tired anyway. "

"Hold on, now, I just need to get cleaned up," he said. "You can chill on the sofa." He then--mercifully--grabbed a towel and some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom across the hall. "I'll be five, ten minutes, tops." 

"Okay," was all I could manage to say.

* * *

I sat and picked at my cuticles. I didn't know how to process all my current emotions, let alone explain them. But I knew he was going to ask. Alphonse literally had no shame, so he wasn't just going to pretend it didn't happen. 

When he came back, he was wearing a faded green sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants, and toweling off his purple hair with a grin on his face. 

I returned my gaze to my hands.

He sat by me with a heavy sigh, leaving a little space between us. "So..." he started, "how long were you standing there?" 

I could hear his smirk, and my face flushed. I thought about my answer. "Too long," I finally muttered, turning to face away from him. _God_ , this was embarrassing. 

"Didja enjoy the show?" I could tell without looking that his grin had gone from "cheeky" to "shit-eating."

I couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. I pulled the collar of my hoodie up and tucked my face into it. There was no way I was going to admit that I'd liked the way he'd moaned and gasped... and the look on his face as he did. Like... I _really_ liked it. 

His tone softened. "Hey, you okay?" 

I shrugged. "It's kinda complicated," I mumbled through the fabric. I also didn't want to have to explain that I had zero _actual_ relationship experience.

I knew he wasn't looking for commitment, but I didn't want him to think I was interested in just screwing around either. Even if I were, I knew it'd be disappointing for him, based on the obvious disparity between his sexual history and my... lack thereof. 

It was too much to try to explain with my head reeling with embarrassment and shock. 

"You knew I did this on the side, and you didn't seem to care," he said, clearly misinterpreting my body language. I could feel him lean forward, the shift of his weight making the couch creak. His voice took on a gloomy timbre. "Does it bother you now that you've seen it firsthand?" A pause. "'Cause I get it. It's a lot."

I took a deep breath, pressed my lips together, and peeked out of my collar. The worry in his eyes was only partially for me; I could see he was afraid that he was scaring me away.

A short humorless laugh burst out of me before I could register it. 

His eyebrows sunk together. Was he annoyed with me? "What's so funny?"

I let my jacket collar drop and crossed my arms, tucking my hands under my arms. "Sorry," I said, "it's just... I think we might have the same worry."

He leaned back, seeming to relax again. "And what's that?"

I was still having trouble looking directly at him, so I settled for looking at the wall past him. "In the simplest terms," I said with a sigh, "we're worried we're not good enough for the other person." 

He threw his head back and laughed. "Not _good_ enough? Babe, you're practically a saint!"

I slouched lower, cheeks burning. "That's the problem," I muttered. As soon as the words were out, I realized I should have kept them in. 

"Wait," he said, turning his whole body toward me. 

The movement caught my attention, and I glanced up to find myself looking directly into his soft, blue eyes. 

His half-cocked smile and questioning brow meant that I wasn't going to be able to shrug it off. "What do you mean, 'That's the problem'?"

I hid my face in my hands, my blush finding new life in this inescapable embarrassment. "I just... this is gonna be so hard to explain."

I felt him shift again. "I got time," he said. 

I looked up, and he'd moved to lean into the right corner of the couch. I kicked my shoes off and maneuvered to tuck my feet under me. I locked my eyes on my hands again. 

"Well, the first thing that concerns me is that I'm interested in you, and you're interested in me, but it feels like you're looking to screw around?" I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "And I'm not really comfortable with that kind of... arrangement." I really wanted to look up, but I was nervous to see his reaction. 

"Okay," he said. "I mean, I did tell ya we could just hang out if you wanted. But I guess my flirting does come off pretty strong, so that makes sense. Sorry I spooked ya." 

I let out a sigh, smiling a little, and risking a glance at his face. His smile was gentle and genuine, but that was just the first obstacle. 

"The other thing is... I'm concerned that if we _do_ get to that point..." My voice dropped. "I'll just... disappoint you." I worried at my bottom lip, knowing my face and ears were entirely flushed. 

He let out a quiet chuckle. " _Oh_ ... I get it. You're… _inexperienced_."

I mentally thanked him for not using the word "virgin" and then continued quietly. "Well, yeah... _and_ I'm like, thirty-one flavors of vanilla." 

Al burst out laughing and I looked up. He took a little bit to compose himself. "Oh, man. I appreciate the ice cream joke; that was good." He sat up and moved closer to me, his leg bumping my knee. When he next spoke, his voice was low. "But here's the thing: vanilla ain't bad. Have you ever known me to turn away anything sweet, just because it wasn't different enough or exciting enough?" 

A small smile touched my lips, and I shook my head. 

"Then you have no reason to worry." 

I felt ten times lighter, and immediately stretched across the space between us to hug him. "Thanks."

It took him a moment to react, but he wrapped his arms around me with a satisfied chuckle.

When we separated, I finally met his gaze, and a slow smirk spread across his face. 

"So…" he said. "You didn't answer my other question."

I traced the conversation back. "Which question?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the question I thought it was. 

Alphonse leaned in close, his mouth right by my cheek, and lowered his voice. "What didja think of the show?" 

My face flushed again-- I was sure he could feel the heat radiating off me-- and I froze, my heart pounding. I couldn't tell him. It was too embarrassing. 

He pulled back just enough that I could see the devious look in his eyes. 

"I'm taking that reaction as a positive answer," he finally said, stealing a quick kiss. 

The gobsmacked look on my face prompted another chuckle. 

" _God_ , it's fun to tease you."


End file.
